The Forbidden Lovers
by 27Anasus27
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Kish and Ichigo are enemies but they try to be friends. Can this relationship work? Especially if they are forbbiden to see each other? Good news. Chapter 7 is up!
1. A helping Hand

**A helping hand**

**Ichigo was hurrying trying not to miss the bus to school. She finished breakfast and ran out the door. She had missed the bus! **

**Ichigo: "Oh shit! Now how am I going to make it to school!" All of a sudden, Kish appeared out of nowhere.**

**Kish: "Can I help, my kitten?" Ichigo: "Now why the hell would I let YOU help ME?" Kish: "I promise I won't let my chimera creatures attack today. You can trust me, Kitten. I won't fight you today. Did you know you look sooooo cute when you are frustrated?" Kish made that smirk that always annoyed Ichigo. She thought about it but then decided that it was a pretty fair deal. Ichigo: "Alright, I'll let you help me but on one condition." **

**Kish: "Anything you say my Kitten." Ichigo: "Don't try to kiss me or even to try anything sneaky. Okay?" Kish: "Okay my Kitten. I'll just have to hold on to you because I'll have to transport you to your school." Ichigo: "Alright. Let's go then and don't call me Kitten!" Kish picked up Ichigo and transported to her school. They ended up by the back door so no one could see them. Ichigo: "Thanks Kish. You can go now." Kish: "How do I know you'll be safe with those people in their, my Kitten?" Ichigo: "Trust me. I'll be fine. And thanks by the way." Kish: "Goodbye, my Kitten." They didn't notice but someone was watching them but whom? **


	2. Lover's First Kiss

**Love's First Kiss**

**Thanks Mew Lemon for your reviews. This one's for you so enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

**I was in class when I thought about how Kish was being nice to me. I felt kind of sad that he had to leave. I wished he could have stayed with me at school. _Wait, what the hell am I saying? I love Masaya. Masaya is my boyfriend and not Kish._ I left school and went straight home. My mom and dad left a note saying that they won't be home for at least two weeks because of a meeting they have in Australia. I decided to do my crappy homework since I new there wouldn't be any chimera creatures attacking.**

"**Ichigo," a quiet whispery voice said. Ichigo: "Who's there? Tell me!" Kish: "Did I ever tell you that you look soooooo cute when you are frustrated, my Kitten?" Ichigo: "Kish, you scared me. I told you to quit calling me Kitten! Anyways, why are you here?" Kish: "Well, I decided to see how my little Kitten was doing. I had to sneak out because Pie and Tart hate it when I see you or even mention your name." He looked a t me with a smile afterwards. _He looked a bit sexier than usual but I love Masaya. I love Masaya. I love Masaya!_ Kish: "Kitten, you look a bit confused. Can I help you with whatever it is?" Before I knew it, he was leaning down towards my lips. I was surprised that I didn't move. I let him kiss me and I returned his kiss. Kish: "Why that was the loveliest kiss I have ever gotten from you my Kitten." Ichigo: "Kish I…" I was confused. I didn't know what I was feeling. His eyes looked so sexy and so did he. Kish: "If you want me to leave I will. I am just happy enough with your kiss, my Kitten." Ichigo: "Kish I…don't know… how to say this but…I don't think we should meet anymore. We're enemies and I would like you to leave now!" I screamed it at him. He looked like he was about to cry. _I wanted to cry_. He left without a sound.**


	3. No Words

**No Words**

**This one's for NatureRocks411. Thanks for your review! Enjoy!**

**Kish's POV**

**_I can't believe she yelled at me! My Kitten yelled at me! I'll never understand humans. I guess I can't blame her. I mean she is supposed to be my enemy but I love her. She thinks I'm probably toying with her. I am! I am! I don't love Ichigo. What's wrong with me? How can I love a human? _I arrived at the spaceship. Kish: "Brothers, do you think an alien can love a human? Is it possible?" Pie: "If you are talking about Ichigo and you then no! I told you that you are suppose to choose a worthy bride. If she were to be human than a powerful and strong human. Not some little pink haired girl who thinks she's a strong cat!" He was upset with me. You could easily tell in his eyes. Tart: "Kish loves a human! Kish loves a human," he said in a taunting voice. Kish: "I do NOT love a human!" Tart: "What's the matter bro? Can't admit you're in love?" Pie: "Quiet Tart! You know it's forbidden to love a human. Kish knows better." He glared at me as if to say _I hope you do know better_.**

**Third Person's POV**

**Ichigo was confused about her feelings that she decided to go to The Mew Mew Café to ask Ryou for some advice. She got there and started crying on Ryou. **

**Ryou: "What's wrong with you, Ichigo? Did Masaya do something to you?" **

**Ichigo: "No, he would never do anything to me but I don't know if I love him anymore." She cried even harder and Ryou had a confused expression on his face. Ryou: "What do you mean? Have you fallen in love with someone else?" Ichigo looked sort of desperate and depressed. Ichigo: "I don't know maybe it's just one of my phases I have to go through." Ryou: "Oh, one of those monthly cycles girls go through." Ichigo: "NO! I mean since this is my first time ever falling really in love with someone maybe eventually I start to doubt them." Ryou gave that smirk look when he gets bored. Ryou: "Listen, I'm not an expert on this but love means going through everything together. Through bad times and good times. Just look at what Kish does to you. He says he loves you but you know that's not true love because he is only toying with you. How I hate that son of a bitch" At the sound of Kish's name, Ichigo went silent. Ichigo: "Sorry, to bother you. I better get to work." Ryou: "Anytime, Ichigo. By the way I…" Ichigo: "What?" Ryou: "Never mind." Ryou couldn't express what he wanted to say to Ichigo. He had no words.**


	4. As A Friend

**As a Friend**

**Sorry If I haven't updated lately I've been busy at school since it's year round :( but anyways I would like to thank KishIchigo Forever for the review. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

**_I wonder what Ryou was going to say?_ It was the next day already and I was tired of working at the Café. All of a sudden I heard someone call my name in a whisper. "Ichigo" Ichigo: "Is that you, Kish?" Kish: "Nothing escapes my Kitten." He laughed and stroked my hair in a petting way. Ichigo: "Stop that! I told you I never wanted to see you again! Especially here!" I yelled at his face. Kish: "Come, come, my Kitten. Did you forget that I can let my chimera creatures out now? And I get to see you at the same time. What do you think of my plan, Kitten?" He made that smirk that always annoys me. Ichigo: "Kish, I don't love you and you don't love me. You are just toying with me." Kish: "Is that what Shirogane told you?" Ichigo: "How did you know? Anyways, I love Masaya not you!" Kish looked sad and disappointed but then he made that cute smile that makes me want to hug him. Kish: "Well, Kitten, can we at least start as friends?" Ichigo: "Sure, but only friends and nothing more. Also, one condition." Kish: "Yes, my dear Kitten." Ichigo: "We can't be friends in public. Ryou hates your guts, Masaya wants you dead, and my friends hate you completely." Kish stared at me for a moment. I was hoping he would say no and then I wouldn't have to go through wanting to hug and kiss him. _What am I saying! I love Masaya! I love Masaya!_ Kish: "Alright, my Kitten. My brothers Pie and Tart also hate you and don't want me to do anything with you, so that's fine my Kitten. Can I ask you something?" Ichigo: "What?" Kish: "Can I give you…a hug as a friend?" I felt kind of weak knowing that he was asking me instead of just attacking me with a kiss. Ichigo: "…sure." He leaned in and gave me a warm hug. I could feel his body and for once I had returned his hug and felt like not letting go. But I did. Kish: "I better go my Kitten." Ichigo: "Bye, Kish."**


	5. Kissing Ichigo

**Kissing Ichigo**

**Sorry that I couldn't update sooner but school is killing me since it's year round. Oh and I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. By the way thank youKish's kitty-kat, RedMewIchigo, and especially DreamBeamz for your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Kish's POV**

**Yeah! I am so happy! I'm Ichigo's friend. Soon she'll love me just as much as I love her. I just hope Masaya or Shirogaine don't get in the way.**

**I was back on the spaceship and Pie and Tart were there.**

**Pie: "Guess what, bro?" Tart: "Tomorrow is your lucky day! It's your turn to let the chimera creatures attack the Mew Girls and you get to see your girlfriend." He was trying to taunt me. Pie: "Tart! I told you and keep telling you that aliens are forbidden to love humans! Anyways, Kish is more mature than you and knows better." I was so excited that I was going to see Ichigo but worried that Pie or Tart was going to be watching me.**

**Ichigo's POV**

**I felt so happy that I was Kish's friend but sad that he left and worried about what my friends and Masaya would think if they found out. I even might fall in love with Kish. _Wait a minute. I love Kish or Masaya? Or Kish? I love Kish? I do!_ I was so excited of the thought that I ran and jumped out a window without even realizing it. I would have landed on the ground if Ryou hadn't caught me.**

**Ichigo: "Hey, Ryou, guess what? I'm happy!" I had a big smile on my face and Ryou looked completely confused. Ryou: "Do I want to know why you jumped out the window or why you are happy?" He was being his annoying self again. **

**Ichigo: "All you need to know is that I am happy and the rest is none of your business. You can also put me down now." He didn't. Instead he leaned in and kissed me! Just when I think my life got crazy enough it got even crazier!**

**Third Person's POV**

**Ryou leaned in and kissed Ichigo then Lettuce walked in. Lettuce: "The Mew Mews are under atta . . ." Ryou quickly let go of Ichigo and she fell on the ground with a thump. Ryou: "The Mew girls are under attack? Lettuce, Ichigo go help!"**

**Ichigo went blushing and Lettuce let a tear creep down. They ran to help the others. Lettuce & Ichigo: "Mew Metamorphosis!" Kish: "Hello Kitten. I knew I would see you." He looked happier than usual and it was probably because he thought he could win Ichigo's heart by being friends. Ichigo: "I don't want to fight and I want to hang out with you for a while if you don't mind . . . I know! If you take you're chimera creatures away you can come and visit me at my house later." **

**Kish: "Alright, my Kitten but can I give you a hug before I leave?" Ichigo: "Sure but make it quick because I don't want my friends to see." Unluckily for them they did see.**

**Ichigo's POV**

**He left and my heart sank as he flew away. Mint: "How could you let him do that?" Pudding: "Yeah! What's the big idea?" Ichigo: "He just grabbed me too quickly." I hoped that they would buy that. Zakura: "She's got a point. He has done this to her many times before. Although it didn't look like you struggled at all." Ichigo: "Well, you were way over there fighting the chimera creature and I had to put up with Kish!" I tried to sound annoyed at Kish. Lettuce: "She has a point." Lettuce was always sticking up for me but it seemed like she was reluctant this time. Who could blame her? She saw Ryou kiss me. We went back to the Mew Café. I saw Ryou. I felt nervous. Ryou: "Can I talk to you privately?" I was scared. I could barely say yes. We walked into an empty room. Ryou: "I just need know how you feel . . . about . . . me." He was never used to saying how he felt and this wasn't any better. **

**Ichigo: "Sorry, Ryou, but I love . . . K . . . Masaya." I almost messed up. **

**Ryou: "That's okay. Just promise me you won't mention this to anyone."**

**Ichigo: "Okay." Oh, shit! I forgot that Lettuce saw us kiss. Oh, well. That's Ryou's problem now. **

**I was racing back home and I decided to get into something more comfortable. I took off my pants and shirt in my room to put on something a little more comfortable. Kish: "You even wear pink underwear?" Ichigo: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!PERVERT! WHO INVITED YOU HERE!" I grabbed my blanket and covered myself. Kish: "You did. Don't you remember, Kitten?" He was right but I was almost naked. He had no right to appear just like that. Ichigo: "Can you please go so I can change into my clothes?" He didn't say anything and disappeared. I quickly put on my pink shirt with my pink capris. Kish: "I'm back. Ready to have some fun?" He startled me and I tripped on my shoe and fell on the ground. Ichigo: "Ouch. What do you mean by fun?" **

**Kish: "I'll surprise you and are you okay?" I'm glad he cared that I fell but I didn't need to know he would give me a surprise. Hopefully nothing pervert like. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the sky. I was flying with him. I couldn't believe how good it felt. Kish: "Having fun?" Ichigo: "Yes, this is great!" Then, I stared up at his handsome eyes and he stared back. We both leaned in and kissed. It seemed like it lasted forever. My heart was jumping and before I knew it I swung my arms around him and held him tightly. He flew us to a meadow where we continued to kiss passionately. I stopped kissing him. Kish: "Wow!" Ichigo: "Hold on, I have to go home now. I forgot I invited my best friends Moe and Miwa to my house. Kish: "Can I join you? They don't know who I am." Ichigo: "Only if you can hide those ears." Kish: "Okay." His ears turned into human ears and he still looked sexy as always. **


	6. Magic Trick: Part One

**Magic Trick: Part One**

**Thank you everyone who gave me your reviews. I just don't feel like writing them down cause I'm getting lazy. Anyways thanks everyone and sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

**Kish took me back to my house and I got everything ready for my friends for when they come over. Kish: "Kitten, I need to ask you something before your friends come." I hope it's not what I'm thinking it is. Kish: "Can you be my girl? It's obvious you at least like me because you've kissed me and I know you just wanted to be friends but come on, let's be real here. I love you and I'm sure that you love me." This came to me as a shock. I think he was nervous because he talked too much and spoke too fast. I smiled at him and I think he thought I would say no. Ichigo: "Kish, of course I'll be yours but we can't let anyone know about us yet. My friends would kill. Masaya won't take it well and neither will Ryou. By the way, please call me Ichigo while my friends are here and not Kitten." I went up to him and hugged him tightly. Kish: "Okay, Ichigo, my kitten." **

**He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. His alien ears popped out. He then pushed me on to the couch. He was on top of me kissing me passionately. Then, he started rubbing my back with his hands inside my shirt. I moaned because I liked it. I took off my shirt and he took of his. Oh boy! His body looked perfect. He then grabbed my bra and ripped it off. It kinda hurt but I was too happy to care. He rubbed my breasts while I stroked his hair and we were kissing. Knock, knock. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY GOING TO LET US IN? ICHIGO ARE YOU HOME?" I heard Miwa's voice and accidentally pushed Kish off me and he landed on his back. **

**Kish: "Owwwwch!" Ichigo: "Sorry Kish. HOLD ON I'M COMING." I quickly put on a new bra and slipped into my short sleeved pink shirt. Kish quickly changed his ears again and put his shirt back on. I opened the door and my friends came in.**

**Moe: "Who is this guy, Ichigo?" Miwa: "Yeah, aren't you going to introduce us to him?" I suddenly felt like this was a bad idea to have him here. Ichigo: "Kish, this is Moe and Miwa my best friends. Moe, Miwa, this is Kish my boy…he is my friend."**

**Miwa: "No wonder you took so long to answer the door. He's so hot!" She whispered in my ear. That was unbelievable! How could she think he's hot and anyways he's mine. Ichigo: "It's not like that." I panicked. Moe: "Hey, Kish." She winked at him! OH! I am so mad now. _Calm down Ichigo, calm down._ Miwa: "Hey, Kish, are you going to school with us?" Kish: "Yeah, I guess. Why?" How could he! The nerve of him!**

**Kish's POV**

**I saw Ichigo getting mad when her friends were talking to me. She looks sooo cute like that so I decided to mess with her a little bit. Miwa: "Hey, Kish, are you going to school with us?" Kish: "Yeah, I guess. Why?" I knew that would make her mad and she would have to get me to go to her school since I already told her friends. Miwa: "Because you can sit next to me." She winked at me. Moe: "No, he'll sit next to me!" Okay, I think it's gonna get rough so I better do something to stop this. Kish: "Kit…Ichigo…um…since you are my "friend" and since I've known you longer I'll sit next to you." Both Moe and Miwa looked at me then glared at Ichigo as if they were about to attack. Kish: "So are we going to do anything or are we just gonna stand around and talk." Moe: "We need some entertainment…I know! I love magic tricks and I think we can hire a magician to come and do magic tricks." Miwa: "Magic tricks? Yeah, right. They all suck at that." Kish: "I can do a magic trick." I had a great idea that can get Ichigo and me alone. Ichigo: "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Kish: "Yeah, I just need a huge box that can fit two people." Ichigo walked to the back of the room and came back with a huge box. Kish: "Now I will pick one of you so I can make you disappear. Who shall I choose?" Moe: "Definitly, not me I am scared of these things." Miwa: "Not me. I guess then it's you, Ichigo." Ichigo: "Okay." I told Ichigo to step inside the box. She did. I closed the lid tightly. Then I went to the back of the box and teleported inside. Then I teleported me and Ichigo to her bedroom. I teleported back and showed the other girls that there was nothing inside. Then I stepped in and made some smoke appear so that the doors to the box would fly open and I could teleport to Ichigo's room without them knowing.**


	7. Magic Trick: Part Two

**Magic Trick: Part Two**

**Kishlover27: Hey everyone. Kish followed me all the way to Peru and told me to make the next chappie so I will before he gets mad.**

**Kish: Enough talk. Now let's get this chappie started.**

**Kishlover27: First I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers and I am glad to have your support. Oh and I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. By the way I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Kish: You're kinda hot. **

**Kishlover27: Shut up Kish. We're in public. (nervously) Enjoy!**

**Kish's POV**

**So I teleported to Ichigo's room. Ichigo: "What's the big idea? What are you trying to do?" She was upset with me for messing with her and her friends. **

**Kish: "I was just playing around, Kitten. Can we get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted, now?" Ichigo: "You are such a perv. Is this what it's all about? Just doing it with me?" I was kind of taken aback but I new I had to keep my cool. Kish: "It's about doing it with the one I love, being with the one I love, and living happily ever after with my precious Kitten." Ichigo: "You just know how to make me feel loved don't you?" I was glad that she wasn't mad at me.**

**Ichigo's POV**

**I was glad that he didn't just want me because he just wanted to do it with me but because he actually loved me. Kish: "Want me to show you a magic trick that I saved for the two of us?" I knew what he meant by that and I just wanted to be close to him cause I loved him so much. Ichigo: "Sure." He grabbed me by the waist and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in as well to return his kiss. Then he pushed me onto my bed and started to take his shirt off. I did the same and I helped him take off his pants. He rubbed my breasts as I wrapped my arms around him then he started moving his hands downward until he reached my pants. Then . . . knock knock. It was Moe and Miwa. I didn't need this. Moe: "Hello! Anybody in there?" Ichigo: "I'll be right out." I put my clothes back on and told Kish to teleport to another room. Kish: "Okay, kitten. We can continue later." I opened the door and let Moe and Miwa in. Miwa: "Where's Kish? Did he make you appear here?" Ichigo: "Yes. I don't know where Kish is." I sure hope they didn't suspect.**

**We went back downstairs and found Kish standing there by himself. Kish: "Hello Ladies. Did you like my magic trick? I'm sure you did, Ichigo." I knew what he meant by that. I decided to call it a day before anything got out of hand. **

**Ichigo: "Okay, guys, I think it's time for you to go because I have homework to work on and chores." Moe: "Okay. Bye, Ichigo. Bye, Kishy." Kishy? Miwa: "See you later, Ichigo. Bye, Kute Kishy." Kute Kishy? Okay I think they should go now. I saw Moe blow a kiss to Kish and that really pissed me off. Ichigo: "Okay, bye you guys see you in school." I practically pushed them out of the door and slammed the door. Kish: "I think my kitty is getting jealous." Ichigo: "Hmph!" I was pretty mad. Kish: "Listen, Kitty, I'd really love to stay but I gotta get back to the ship I'll be back tomorrow morning to go to school with you. Bye, Sweetheart." He gave me a kiss on the lips and left. I wish he could have stayed. Then the phone rang. **

**Ichigo: "Hello? Who's this?" Masaya: "Hi Princess it's Masaya." Ichigo: "Oh, hey, Masaya." Masaya: "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to see a movie with me tonight." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to know just yet about Kish and me. I didn't want to break his heart either. Ichigo: ". . . okay." Masaya: "I'll pick you up in an hour. Bye, honey." **

**Kish's POV**

**I gave Ichigo a kiss and left. I wish I didn't have to go back now and we were having such a good time. Kish: "Hey, Pie. Hey, Tart." Pie: "Sorry, bro but it was a false alarm." Kish: "Okay, then. I'll see you guys in a while. I decided to take a break for a while." I left kinda mad because I just wasted a few minutes that I could have been with Ichigo. I decided to fly instead of teleporting because flying relaxes me. Then I saw Masaya with Ichigo in an alley. It looked like Ichigo was struggling and Masaya was giving her kisses and touching her all over! I flew straight down there and I heard Ichigo screaming. I punched Masaya in the face and kicked his stomach. He was lying on the ground in pain. I kicked him one more time and then grabbed Ichigo and teleported back to her room in her house. She was scared and tired. I was scared for her. I hope she will feel better. I laid her in her bed. **

**Kish: "Are you okay, Kitten." Ichigo: "Kish? Hi, Kish. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what exactly happened but . . ." Kish: "Don't. Rest. You must rest. Don't worry. I'll be here for you." She went to sleep right away. I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked so cute and precious. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her.**

**Kishlover27: How you'd like that.**

**Kish: Stupid Masaya (walks over and picks up a Masaya doll and starts ripping it to shreds).**

**Kishlover27: Hey, Kish. We better get going because I need to finish my next chappie.**

**Kish: Can I have a kiss?**

**Kishlover27: Are you crazy. You are not the only cute anime guy that likes me.**

**Ryou: Since, he can't have a kiss what about me?**

**Kishlover27: (grumbling sarcastically) All we need now is a guy from another anime show.**

**Yami Bakura: Can I have a kiss?**

**Kishlover27: Bakura you're gonna be in my next fanfic in Yugioh not Tokyo Mew Mew so you can leave.**

**Yami Bakura: Can I have a kiss then?**

**Kishlover27: Okay, guys, maybe you all should leave before a fight begins. (Fighting in the background) Okay then. I'll try to get my next chapter up soon. **


End file.
